


Not a Rubber in Sight (Except for Luffy)

by KaworuMakino



Series: Straw Hats Buttfucking [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaworuMakino/pseuds/KaworuMakino
Summary: What could make a threesome better but...a foursome?
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Straw Hats Buttfucking [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716274
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Not a Rubber in Sight (Except for Luffy)

Money. Adventure. Fame. Infamy. Friends. Food. History. Mystery. These were just a few of the things the Straw Hat pirates had found along their journey, though they all paled in comparison to what they were about to find: orgasm. 

"Eungh, harder, you shitty cook!" Zoro demanded through gritted teeth as the blonde pounded into him from behind. 

"You sure you can handle both us going full speed at once?" Franky asked, also fully sheathed inside the swordsman. 

"The only thing I can't handle is Mr. Sentimental Eyebrows not fucking me as good as you are!" Zoro snapped. 

"Oh now you've done it," Sanji muttered, leaning forward and grabbing Zoro by the hair, pulling him backward into a sloppy kiss. 

"Mmm--mmph!" Zoro moaned into Sanji's mouth as the cook picked up the pace of his thrusting to match Franky's. "Oh my God, I feel so full..."

"Yeah well we have more for you yet," Sanji said, continuing to fuck with all he had. The quick motion combined with the dual sensations of Zoro's tight heat and Franky's thick cock rubbing up against his own had him nearly at his limit. "Ready to give it to him?" he asked. 

"On the count of three," Franky replied. "One...two...!"

"Aaaaahh, my GOD!" Zoro screamed as he shot thick white jizz all over the bedsheets beneath him, and Sanji and Franky blew their own loads up his stretched ass. The trio all panted heavily, resting closely upon one another for a few seconds before pulling out and beginning to towel off. 

They were in a hotel room, enjoying a midday fuck in-between all the chores they were supposed to be doing. The Strae Hats had docked for supplies and split off into separate teams, the most horny of which had barely been able to get through one market visit before reaching their limit and having to break for some privacy and...exercise. 

"I love you so much," Zoro said, both pairs of cheeks rosy and flushed post-fucking, as he rubbed his face against Franky's still hard cock and gave the tip a loving kiss. 

"Why don't I get any tenderness like that?" Sanji complained. 

"Franky has my favorite cock," Zoro said, giving it a few more socks. "You have my favorite ass."

"Yeah, well... Sanji blushed. "Make sure you fuck it tonight, okay?"

"You know we both will," Franky chuckled as Zoro continued to relate him. 

"Just not at the same time," Sanji said. "I'm not the natural born slut mosshead is."

Little did the three lovers know that they weren't the only sluts who would be taking part in the night's festivities. 

\---

Not long after their romp that afternoon Sanji, Zoro, and Franky all agreed on a time to meet back up at their hotel room for more fun. They'd set up enough time in-between to finish their errands and have plenty of time to sightsee while they were in town, but Sanji wasn't interested in being a tourist. As soon as he got all his shopping done he went back to the room and was pleased to find that he was the first to do so. 

That afternoon had been fun, but he wanted that night to be even more special. He was in the mood to get fucked-- hard and sloppy-- and he wanted to make his ass as enticing as possible for his lovers. 

And so he took a nice long shower, trimmed himself to look his very best, and began prepping himself in other ways as well. Zoro and Franky's cocks were going to find the cook's ass already loosened up a bit for them. Not to mention, easy to access. Shortly before the group's arranged meeting time, Sanji laid on his back on the bed and facing the door. Once he heard the jingle of keys outside he lifted his legs up above his head so the first sight Zoro and Franky saw would be his wet and puckered entrance. 

"Hey Sanji, are you alrea--oh, my God," Franky gaped. 

Zoro looked over Franky's broad shoulder, smirked, and closed the door behind them. "You were really looking forward to this, weren't you?" He asked. 

"Yes. Please," Sanji said, voice filled with need, tired of waiting. 

"Let's reward all your hard work. Who do you want to fuck you first?" Franky asked. 

"You," Sanji replied. "Tongue fuck my asshole. Get me ready for Zoro's cock."

"As you command," Franky replied, disrobing and getting down on his knees in front of Sanji's waiting ass. He gripped the globes firmly with his hands and brought his tongue up against the rim. 

"Mmmf!" Sanji bucked immediately. "Deeper! I want your whole tongue in me!" He cried.

"You really were looking forward to this," Zoro commented. 

Sanji looked over Franky's head, face buried in his ass, to see Zoro, also already naked, firmly gripping his cock as he watched the other two. 

"You're putting on a real good show. I can't wait to join in," Zoro said, licking his lips. 

"Me too!" Luffy exclaimed. "Can I join in? Please?"

Zoro, Franky, and Sanji all gasped and looked over to Luffy, who was suddenly right beside Zoro. 

"When?! How? I didn't hear the door! Eaghh!" Sanji stammered before moaning as Franky went back to eating his ass out, unbothered by the added company. 

"Chopper kicked me out of our room since I ate all the candies he saves for patients. So I figured I'd come over to your room. Plus you all sounded really intense through the door and I didn't want to interrupt, so I just slid under the door."

Zoro blinked. "You can do that?"

"He is made of rubber," Franky remarked between slurps of Sanji's winking hole. 

"So how were all three of you gonna fit together?" Luffy asked. "If Sanji gets fucked by Zoro then what does Franky do in the meantime?" 

"How's about he fucks you while you fuck me?" Zoro suggested. 

All four men enthusiastically agreed. It wasn't long before Zoro was lining his cock up against Sanji's well-prepared hole and pushing in. 

"Agh, I love you! Destroy my ass!" Sanji cried.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Zoro said, immediately going full-tilt at full-speed, slowing only as his body accommodated the new stretch of Luffy's thick cock opening him up and...getting bigger? 

"How fucking big are you?" Zoro asked. 

"I'm as big as I want to be," Luffy said matter-of-factly. 

"He is made of rubber," Franky said for the second time that night as he in turn plowed Luffy. 

"God damn this feels so good," Sanji moaned, tears streaming down his face as he pushed back against Zoro, who pushed back and forth between him and Luffy, who was getting utterly filled by Franky. The four men's bodies crammed together as tightly as possible, until the moment of release.

"Oh fuck!" Franky, Zoro, and Sanji shouted while Luffy instead said "Yes!" with a giant grin on his face. It was a near-simultaneous climax, followed soon by the four of them all lying atop one another and panting. 

"Damn, I'm glad you are Chopper's candies," Zoro noted. 

"Me too. Although it was disappointing not to get the sex he rewards me with when I manage not to."

Franky, Zoro, and Sanji all started at Luffy blankly. 

"He goes into beast-man mode and...well, he's a beast," Luffy said. 

The other three men just continued staring. 

"Jesus," Sanji said, finally breaking the silence. "We're gonna need bigger beds."

**Author's Note:**

> That's a wrap! For now at least. One day I might really cap things off with my magnum opus starring all the male Straw Hats, if there's any interest. I think I'll take a break for now though.


End file.
